What's In a Name
by Daisyangel
Summary: Written for the CCOAC fanfic round 21 future fic challenge. My character, Henry, my assigned character, Morgan. Set in the year 2022. Henry gives Morgan an unforgetable gift. JJ/Morgan, Hotch/Beth, and Reid/Emily. R/R!


A/n, written for the fanfic round 21 future challenge. My chosen character was Henry Lamontagne-Jareau and my assigned character was Morgan. The story has to take place 10 years in the future from this current season, so 2022. This means what the team is doing is my own choice and for all intents and purposes is AU. Please read and review.

XXXX

Henry Lamontagne-Jareau smiled as he finished tucking in his button-up shirt and turned to leave his room. He along with the help of his godparents Penelope Garcia and Spencer Reid had managed to put together a happy 10th anniversary party for his parents, Jennifer and Derek Morgan. They had married when he was three and he could tell his mom was much happier than when she was with his dad. His biological father had left and gone back to New Orleans. Morgan had stepped in and became the father he needed. Something's had changed in 10 years, and something's hadn't. Both his Uncle Dave and Hotch had retired. Hotch had married Beth when he was five and Jack was eight. They had one daughter Tracy Elizabeth Hotchner who was born two years later. Emily had chosen to retire shortly after returning to the team after the Doyle saga. She traveled around for a while. Finally she settled back in Virginia just a few houses away from Reid. He wondered if that was an accident or on purpose. Everyone else remained on the team and Morgan had taken the position of unit chief when Hotch retired.

XXXX

"Henry, Garcia's here," Morgan called up the stairs to his step-son.

"I'll be right down," Henry called back. Quickly he made sure he had everything he needed then hurried downstairs.

XXXX

"Hi, Aunt Penny, how are you?" the teen asked embracing the colorfully dressed tech.

"I'm doing great, sweetness. Are you ready to go? Reid's meeting us there," she added. Henry nodded and headed for the door. He was almost there when he reached into his pocket and pulled out an envelope.

"Hey Dad, this is for you and Mom. Happy anniversary."

"Thanks a lot, son. Do you want me to open it now or wait until your mom gets home from the store?"

"Wait until Mom gets home. Oh, and, Dad?" he asked.

"Yeah?" Morgan replied.

"Follow the instructions inside." After that last sentence, he walked out the door Garcia following right behind him, his step-father's confused voice following them.

XXXX

Arriving at the ballroom where Morgan and JJ had gotten married the two got out of the car just in time to witness a kiss between Reid and Emily.

"How long have you been hiding a relationship?" Garcia scolded.

"A year," Emily responded. Garcia stared at her open-mouthed before running over and pulling them into a hug.

"Can we get started setting up, now?" Reid requested. Garcia nodded and they began setting up. The rest of the team filtered into help as well. Before they knew it, it was time for all of them to hide so Morgan and JJ wouldn't see them.

XXXX

"Honey, I'm home," JJ called out as she entered the house carrying a couple of grocery bags. Smiling Morgan went to the kitchen to help her put away the groceries.

"Hey there, beautiful," he said kissing her.

"Hi, Garcia come for Henry?"

"Yeah, and he gave me this, but he told me to wait until you were home to do so," he explained.

"Well then, what are you waiting for? Open it," JJ demanded. Nodding, he carefully opened the envelope and pulled out the paper inside.

"He also said we had to follow the directions we found inside," he murmured as he began to read. His wife gave him a puzzled look but she waited patiently for him to start reading.

"Dear Mom and Dad, 10 years is a long time and I'm so happy for you. Please go to where it all began. Just trust me, you'll love it. Love your son, Henry."

"Go back to where it all began, what does he mean?" JJ wondered.

"I think he means where we had our wedding and reception," Derek clarified. Nodding in understand, JJ finished putting away the groceries before heading upstairs to get changed, Derek following suit. Twenty minutes later they were in the car and heading to the ballroom wondering what Henry was up to and almost certain that Garcia had something to do with it.

XXXX

"They're here, everybody hide," Garcia hissed. Quickly everyone moved to their hiding places and got quiet.

XXXX

"I wonder why it's so dark," JJ commented.

"I don't know, but here let me get the lights," Derek said reaching around her and flipping the switch.

"Surprise!" came from all around the room. JJ let out a scream and clapped her hand to her heart.

"Happy anniversary everyone chorused as the couple regained their composure.

"What in the world?" Morgan questioned.

"Henry wanted to do something for the two of you so he asked for mine and Reid's help," Garcia explained.

"When I called the rest of the team they of course wanted to be included as well. Happy anniversary, Mom, Dad."

"Thank you, sweetie. This is perfect," JJ said eyeing the decorations as well as the food they had provided.

"Well, then, let the party begin," Rossi declared.

XXXX

The party was in full swing when Morgan pulled Henry away from a conversation he was having with Jack while Jack's six-year-old sister Tracy, who idolized both older boys sat on Henry's lap.

"Hey, Henry, can I talk to you for a sec?" he requested.

"Sure, I'll be back, guys," he said gently sliding Tracy off his lap and following his step-father into a corner.

XXXX

"Whatcha need, Dad?"

"I just wanted to say thank you again. This means a lot to your mom and I."

"It was nothing, but I do have an important question to ask you," Henry said.

"What's that?" Morgan asked.

"You did get Mom a present, right?"

"Of course I did. Trust me; one year of forgetting was quite enough for me. I've learned my lesson," the unit chief admitted.

"That's good, why don't you give it to her now," the teen suggested.

"That's a great idea," Morgan agreed as he pulled out a wrapped box and headed for his wife.

XXXX

"Excuse me; can I have your attention, please?" Morgan called out above the noise. Instantly everyone went silent and turned to the couple standing at the front of the room.

"Go ahead, we're listening," Emily told him.

"Thank you, 10 years ago today; I married the love of my life. These last 10 years haven't been easy, but they have been the best of my life. So JJ, on this anniversary, I give you this," he said handing her the box. She took it gingerly and unwrapped it. Opening it she gasped at what she saw. It was a diamond necklace with 10 diamonds on it, one for each year of their marriage.

"Oh, Derek, it's beautiful," she said with a bright smile.

"I'm glad you like it. Do you want me to put it on you?"

"Yes, please," she said lifting her hair and allowing him to put it around her neck. Once that was done, she retrieved a box and handed it to him. Opening it, he smiled when it revealed a set of cuff links that his initials engraved on them.

"Thank you, baby, I love them," he said. Smiling at her, he held them out and she fastened them to his shirt. Everyone clapped and smiled at the exchange of gifts.

XXXX

"I have one more gift for both of you," Henry spoke up as he made his way to his parents.

"For both of us?" Derek repeated.

"Actually it's more for you, Dad, but it impacts Mom as well," he explained. Pulling out an envelope he handed it to Derek then watched anxiously as he opened it. Pulling out the papers he found inside, the unit chief began reading them. Once he was done, he looked up at his step-son with tears in his eyes and a broad smile on his face.

"What is it, Morgan?" Hotch asked. Morgan opened his mouth to explain, but he couldn't find the words.

"Honey?" JJ questioned.

"It's the necessary papers to change Henry's name to Henry William Morgan," Morgan explained his voice tight with emotion. The room went silent and everyone stared at the 13-year-old. "All they need is both our signatures," Morgan added.

"How did you get these?" JJ asked addressing her son.

"Aunt Penny helped me. She said she could get them and help me fill them out, but that I still needed your signatures, so I decided to do this party and bring them to you then."

"Are you sure you want to take my last name?" Morgan checked. Henry nodded confidently.

"You've been a dad to me in every way that counts since I was three. I started calling you Dad almost right away. Now it's time to take the final step and take your name. I always wondered why you and Mom didn't change it when you adopted me after you got married," the young man commented.

"We didn't want to make you change it if you didn't want to," his mother informed him.

"Well I do," Henry assured.

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Anyone got a pen?" Morgan asked.

"Here you go, Morgan," Reid said pulling out a pen and handing it to the older man. Taking it, he quickly signed his name before handing the papers to JJ for her to sign. Once that was done, Rossi raised his glass.

"To Henry William Morgan."

"Here, here," Everyone chorused as they lifted their glasses to the Morgan family. It takes all kinds to make a family, and he was sure blessed with the one he had, Morgan mused as he put one arm around his son and one around his wife.

Finished!


End file.
